A Brother Betrayed
by ScroogeMcDuck
Summary: I could always trust my dear brother Richard." - The Duke of Clarence's thoughts as he is conducted to the Tower of London. Warning: dramatic irony is in abundance herein.


A Brother Betrayed

_In our Year 11 English Literature Course we have recently begun studying Shakespeare's 'Richard III'. The following piece is written from the point of view of Richard's older brother, George, Duke of Clarence, as he is sent to the Tower of London under his other brother, King Edward's orders. However it is not Edward who send Clarence to the Tower but Richard himself; he wants to be become King and must get rid of Clarence in order to make himself next in line. Clarence, however, fails to realize his younger brother's malicious intentions and trusts he will help free him from his imprisonment._

_Act I, Scene I_

*

I had been playing with the children when the guards came. My son was the first to notice their approach; he gave a gasp of shock and let fall his wooden sword. I turned to face them too, the laughter at the lad's antics dying from my face. What business did they have with me? What had I done? This I asked of the halberd bearing stern faced men; all I could learn was that the King my brother hearkened after prophecies and dreams, saying a wizard told him that by 'G' his issue disinherited should be. For my name of George begins with 'G', it followed in his thoughts that _I_ am he! I was stunned at this revelation; Edward was by no means a superstitious man, what could have possibly prompted him to suddenly to believe in wizardry and magic? And who, even if they were a wizard, could have possibly made him think I would wish his children harm? He knows I love him dear...does he not?

To my protestations the guards made no answer. Their stony faces betrayed no emotion as they bound my wrists and began to lead me away. My son and daughter hurried after our party, crying piteously for me. I tried to get the procession to halt so I could run to comfort them, but the guards were resolute and would not let me go, not even for a moment. The tear streaked faces of my children were branded in my mind as we continued to the Tower; how, methought, could Edward have become so heartless? Mayhap 'twas the fear for his own children that made him so but surely...

My thoughts were halted as we drew near to the Tower and thence met with Brackenbury, Lord Lieutenant of the place. He seemed as confused and fearful as I but tried to mask his emotions behind his official duty. I tried to inquire more about Edward's reasons for sending me thither but Brackenbury knew no more (or if he did he refused to say). His demeanour was a disconcerting mix of officious and embarrassed, as though he was not proud of the actions he undertook but was instead being forced into them by Edward and therefore must obey. I resolved not to inquire further and risk incensing him.

"Brother, good den! What means this arm'd guard that waits upon your grace?"

At last a friendly face, a comforting voice! I could not help but smile as Richard approached, his expression anxious and concerned.

"His majesty," I replied. "Tend'ring my person's safety hath appointed this conduct to convey me to the Tower."

Richard's eyes widened. "Upon what cause?"

"Because my name is George," I replied, simply.

Richard joked that the fault was none of mine and if that were Edward's only reason he should instead commit my godfathers! I could not suppress a chuckle at this; Richard always knew how to make me laugh. He then suggested that mayhap Edward had some intent that I should be new-Christened in the Tower; I was unsure why he suggested this but to hear something less grim than Edward's true reason was a comfort. Richard then asked me what else I knew of our brother's reasoning for sending me and I told him all I knew. When I had done my brother shook his head pityingly and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, explaining in his way that it was Queen Elizabeth that ruled over Edward and bade him send me to the Tower; she and her brother Anthony Woodville had imprisoned Lord Hastings, had they not?

"We are not safe Clarence, we are not safe," he concluded.

I could not help but agree; I was still unable to believe that Edward would think so ill of me. I told Richard methought there was no man secure but the Queen's kindred and the night-walking heralds that trudge betwixt the King and Mistress Shore; even I understood how broken the court was, with one and all jostling for position and power. Richard was right; none of us were safe.

Richard explained that we should keep in favour with the King, to be her men and wear her livery. I was confused by his words until it dawned on me that he was referring to the Queen! I had to admit I wasn't that shocked; Richard had always held a grudge against those who gained power that, in his mind, did not deserve it. I was not about to hold that against him, it was just his way. He wasn't a bad man.

Despite what I thought on the matter, Brackenbury was incensed. He asked us both, with all due respect yet with a certain tangible degree of coldness, to curtail our conversation. This in turn irritated Richard and he turned his dislike on the Lord Lieutenant. Meantime I thought over what Richard had said, not wishing to listen to their argument. What on earth did he mean when he said new-Christened? I could not for the life of me fathom it and so returned my attention to the conversation at hand to hear Brackenbury wearily reiterate his point.

"We know thy charge Brackenbury," I replied, the dread and fear I had felt before meeting with Richard engulfing me anew. "And will obey."

Richard scoffed at my attempt to keep the peace between the pair of them. "We are the Queen's abjects," he sneered. "And must obey."

He then returned his gaze to me, his expression a mixture of the deepest sincerity and sadness I had ever seen him wear.

"Brother, farewell; I will unto the King. And whatsoe'er you will employ me in I will do it to enfranchise you. Meantime this deep disgrace in brotherhood touches me deeper than you can imagine."

He smiled as he said this, as though to be comforting and then embraced me, his grip strong as ever despite his sorrow.

"I know it pleaseth neither of us well," I replied as he released me, my eyes brimming a little with childish tears. Richard, though he was younger, had always been on my side when Edward, in his assumed importance, had teased me for only being second in line as though he were King already. It was a sad design, I thought, that Richard himself might ne'er be King for the throne would pass unto me after Edward and then to my own son. A sad design indeed; Richard, in my eyes, would make a great King.

"Well," Richard continued, in a brisker and more officious manner. "Your imprisonment will not me long. I will deliver you or else lie for you. Meantime have patience."

His sincerity was still very much in evidence and I believed him; I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would keep his word.

"I must perforce," I replied, gesturing to my bound wrists with a wry laugh, in an attempt to keep both our spirits up. "Farewell."

At this word Brackenbury motioned to the guards and our procession continued on toward the Tower. I glanced back over my shoulder hastily to see Richard waving farewell, a sorrow tinged smile lingering about his features. His was the last friendly loving face I saw before I entered the Tower.

He would enfranchise me, I knew he would. I could always trust my dear brother Richard.


End file.
